Pretend Noise
by LovingPillow
Summary: They were on a mission to lure out a perverted mage that snuck in on couples having sex. And just her luck, Lucy's paired up with Mystogan for no damn reason, none at all. Will this mission bring the two closer? Will they remain the way they were, or become something more? Read and you'll see, the answers lies in here, so do not fear. Possible two-shot.


A young man with light green hair hid beside the window that covered his next victims making love. His yellowish-brown eyes roamed towards the translucent curtains, allowing him to see the silhouettes of his two victims of the week. He watched as the man covered the girl with his body, 'most likely fucking the life out of her' he thought with a feral grin. Licking his moist lips, he couldn't wait for the moment he'd jump in to interrupt the unfortunate couple.

**Inside The House**

Lucy sweat dropped as she continuously poked Mystogan's stomach, causing him to grunt as he hated contact. To the man outside, it would have seemed like he was grunting of pleasure, which caused Lucy to stifle her laughter at the huge misunderstanding scene. If it wasn't for the mission, she'd be kicking ass by now.

Mystogan raised an eyebrow as he continued to hover above Lucy, grunting once more as she poked him, to keep up the act. "He's waiting for that specific moment. Remember what the male victims said, they couldn't continue since the man cast some blockage spell over them." Mystogan had leaned in close to whisper extremely quietly into Lucy's ear, causing her breath to stop for a moment, before she remembered that she needed oxygen to breathe.

"What do we do then?" Lucy questioned as she continued poking Mystogan, as revenge for shocking and surprising her at the same time. "You'll have to go to deep lengths, I can't do anymore since guys usually grunt." Mystogan said, causing Lucy to blush. She was completely new to this so she didn't know what to do, so she told him while stuttering. He of course had smirked a bit before she glared at him to stop, "Just play along with me." Mystogan once again had leaned in close, and he blew into her ear causing her to gasp softly. He then lightly nibbled her earlobe, causing Lucy to let out a low moan from the back of her throat. She was surprised at what she produced, and so was Mystogan, as he had paused before continuing.

**Outside The House**

The young man growled lowly as he grasped onto his head, gripping it tightly before rapidly rubbing down and up. He had heard of the sounds and it became music to his ears. The only reason he even interrupted his victims was because he couldn't come, so he wanted all others to feel the same frustration build up. Suddenly he took a quick glance towards the curtain, only to see the man lying on his back with the girl sitting on top of him. He could feel himself grow harder, causing him to turn away and rub his dick faster.

**Inside The House**

Mystogan controlled himself as he felt Lucy sit on him, right above his dick. He watched as she glanced over to the window every few minutes before turning back to poke him, causing him to grunt. "He's looking." Lucy mouthed and he pulled her down so that she was level to his chest. Before she could ask him what was going on, Mystogan lightly blew into her ear. She recognized her own voice deeply moaning. Lucy blushed and glared at Mystogan but he glanced over towards the man, who had been watching, ready to pounce whenever.

Suddenly Lucy squeaked, sitting up. Mystogan looked down wide eyed at the obvious tent now prodding Lucy. The moment she moved to get off, Mystogan growled. "Fuck." He groaned and grabbed onto Lucy's waist, thrusting his hip up so that she knew what she'd done to him. She squeaked when her clothes were torn off, leaving her clad in just underwear.

Mystogan growled once more, "Fuck you're beautiful." He said, trailing his hot fingers against her skin. She squirmed around as she was uncomfortable, but then stopped when Mystogan groaned her name. "This is what you're doing to me." He growled and bumped against her core, causing her to squirm and squeeze her thighs together, although it only caused Mystogan to groan more.

Suddenly Lucy found herself on her back with Mystogan hovering above her, with his clothes already off. She noticed his uncovered dick and blushed at the size. It was her first time seeing a guy naked, fully, and she was growing butterflies in her stomach. She gasped as Mystogan rubbed his head against her wet core, moving at a dangerously slow pace. Her clitoris was swelling up from the indirect contact and was twitching with need of actual contact.

Mystogan tore off her underwear and cupped her breasts with his large hands, each of them fit perfectly in his hands. "God you're so perfect." Mystogan admired as he thrust his pelvis towards her core, not entering but lingering.

**Outside The House**

The young man had enough of waiting, so he decided to make a spell that would speed things up.

**Inside The House**

Lucy thrust her hips up and she cried out at the pain. Her hymen broke since she was a virgin. Mystogan immediately stilled and brought her close to his chest, whispering sweet words into her ears as he wiped away her tears. Once she calmed down, she thrust up a bit to let him know that he could start moving.

Once Mystogan reached his peak, Lucy screamed out his name as he called out her name, both of them coming after the other.

**Outside The House**

"Dammit, I was too late." The young man growled before moving onto the next house, and the next, and the next.


End file.
